danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Comment Boards
Comment boards are included in every Dan-Ball game. These sites are located under the instructions to a specific game. This site enables registered players to choose their colour of text, and can post own suggestions (that was the purpose intended, but this idea did not work out). The comment boards let a player post up to 3 times once on it, and later more posts of that user can be posted. The Earth Editor, Stick Ranger, Powder Game, Font Game, Game Search, Stickman Irritation, Sand Moji, Ham Race, Micro Panda, Planet Simulation, Rockets, and Liquid Webtoy english comment boards can be found on the previous links. =Consistency= Most people usually post generally the same thing in the same manner: Contents *Huge amount of spam. **Useless ideas. **Advertisements to a wide range of sites. **Flame wars. *Whole amounts of instructions. *Simple and/or illogical questions that would be answered if the questioner actually bothered readin the error message. Typical messages *They shoudl stop updating stick ranger and update Powder Game! *How can I upload? (Sometimes not even on the Powder Game Comments Board!) *www.xxx.myminicity.com *plz vote for my upload about xxx (also on other boards) *www.s1.bitefight.org/c.php?uid=xxxxxx *They shoud add acid (everyone wants acid. For everything.) *When will be next update? (Most people ask this for games that have been long dead) *Visit my site www.xxx.xxx *I LUV U xxxxxxxx (usually Sendai45, Mattaroni, Yonder, or someone of the sort) *word (everywhere at every time) *If xxxxxxxx put your name here and copy the list! **xxx **xxx **xxx Note: Most of the comment boards are not that negatively constructed (Only because the games they're based on have lost their popularity!). =Debating= There comes a rare time when a question is asked, and the answer is so controversial that is splits an entire comments board in two. The debating, flaming, complaining, and otherwise annowying spam flood the board like never before. Hatred ensues until the debate is over, with collateral damage so great the only reason it doesn't show is because spam refloods the board. Global Warming Very few recall such a time when the boards took at least four days to reflood completely, and not a matter of 12 hours. It was these times when great speakers ruled the Powder Game Comments Board, whether intellectuals of complete morons. Such as it was, global warming uploads were a eal pain-in-the-neck during early upload types, and, in fact, were the very first scams. Such that is was, the childish whining to stop global warming uploads attracted a certain user by the name Jalapeno to the boards (jalapeno can still be seen today, doing absolutely nothing, and yet...there...). Jalapeno may have been trolling or simply stating his opinion (crudely), but his comment denying global warming and calling it a myth invented by Al Gore was confronted by an early SandMaster, who defined his reputation amongst earlier Powder Gamers as a debater through this topic. Spark flew, and insults (and bad comebacks on both sides) were fired back and forth, as the topic left a trail of charred and destroyed text in its path. It consumed everything and everyone. Spam was not cared for, people no longer complained about uploading, but pleaded to stop the 'Global Warming Debate.' As it passed from global warming to genocide to World War II to the war in Iraq to the United States, every day, there was a reply to the day before, and the other's reply to that one. Every day for at least three weeks the board was divided. And as soon as it started, Jalapeno vanished. The debate died down by the time he returned, and was unable to rebuild the chaos he created. The Organization (The First List) The first major movement against spam and uploading was a mysterious user dubbimg himself 'the Organization." He asked everyone to join him by putting their name on a list and pasting the list again. People never used lists before, and quickly began adding their name and a small comment (several were cut for length). As the size increased, the quantity increased as well. Over time, at least fifty people were included, and the irony of an anti-spam group becoming spammy, even the though that the original Organization's intentions were completely forgotten. As people continued, the Organization began showing up again, telling people to stop making the lists. People begged to stop the posts, but every time it died down, someone brought it up again. Yonder seems to have been the one who ended the Organization, completely by accident. After a post recently after a posts by the Organization, people managed to match his code with the other user. The Organization was assumed to be Yonder, and the system lost its air of mystery and that the organisation was one people, not one person. The lists stopped flowing, and the board returned to its usual spam. The Great Debate The only debate still running, the Great Debate began early June by SandMaster, asking a question about infinite objects: (ACTUAL QUOTE) "As an object gets larger, it looks larger. As an object gets further away, it looks smaller. If it is infinately large (A strech plane), it will cover exactly 1/2 of the possible angles you can view it from. If an object is infinately far away, it will vanish. If an infinately large object is infinately far away, what the hell happens?" Answers came in from several people,without drowning in spam, as the board had long since died in the shadow of Powder Game. Topics jumped from the initial question to infinity to matter to antimatter, and so forth. Over time, the debate gained steam and began moving towards controversial topics. God? Of course, on the topic of the Big Bang, the most predictable thing happened. A relatively well-known user by the name of Bugs@Socks.comX (some number replacing X) came and preached about God's creationism concept: (ACTUAL QUOTE) "There was no big bang or big crunch. God created the universe and everything in it." Flaming ensued. For nearly a month people came back and forth shouting at people, calling them nonbelievers, heathens, and threatening to smite them. Atheists looked calmly and disproved the theories. A group of agnostics thought they could make it better by making a hybrid theory of the two opposing sides. They were instantly pelted by boths sides and ran away, never to be seen again. Even the long-gone Jalapeno joined in to isult atheism. A user named Afrew (appears later) joined in to disprove theists. A user by the name of 'God' came in, told someone he will go to heaven, misspelled 'Satan,' and insulted atheists. Bugs@Socks.comX returned to cheer for Christianity. Afrew was proven wrong before his big break and people didn't listen. The first flame war ended on July 7th, 2008. It was complete chaos. Afrew Some time before the God flaming ended, Afrew denied the existance of a tesseract as he was given a Wikipedia article. Right before the debate got on track, Afrew came in and called Clouddark, the poster of the article of the tesseract and idiot. He was proved wrong within the next day, and remained stubborn. He constantly contradicted himself afterwards, and was unable to prove that Wikipedia was not maintained well. DarkRaine also came in shortly to try and shut everyone up. Afrew expressed irony, stating that Clouddark doesn't accept any opinions. Afrew then decided that everyone was on his side and proceeded to complain in an ironic fasion. SandMaster finally chose sides as a neutral-against-Afrew entity with the following statement related to Afrew's firs post about black holes: (ACTUAL QUOTE) "Afrew is an idiot." SandMaster proceeded to prove Afrew wrong, and Afrew did not take it well. PowderGamer12 proceeded to take Afrew's side and was roven wrong. Afrew proceeded to rant and contradict himself, while SandMaster proved him wrong again. Jalapeno came, insulted, and left. Afrew decided that physics suck, and made a theory so stupid that it was proven wrong twice in a single post. Afrew insisted that television makes him smart and decided to keep ranting about who-knows-what. Clouddark gave him an article stating that it is protected. Afrew ignores the statement and rants about Wikipedia again. SandMaster explains irony and proves Afrew wrong several times again. Torture King (a leading force since the beggining of the debate) explains a theory that is then considered brilliant by all but Afrew, who is too busy wondering who is a hypocrite and who is an idiot (by now everyone says that he is both). Afrew explains a disproved theory and rants as SandMaster proves him wrong. Afrew ad hominem''s sandmaster and rants about SandMaster's SUNBURN. SandMaster explains sarcasm and Afrew decides to take it as a litteral statement, and tells SandMaster that he is right. SandMaster's use of metaphors and irony also confuse Afrew. In the end, Afrew chickens out and tries to quit the debate. He is completely crushed by SandMaster and is never seen again. Meaning of Life Before Afrew's departure, questions of our purpose were asked. Afrew's finale was a rant agains SandMaster explaining how you make the meaning of life how you want it. SandMaster mathematically proved that life has no meaning and was replied to with this post by Roy: (ACTUAL QUOTE) ''"you just smashed a lot of little kids dreams with the whole 'everbody's going to die' thing, sand master." Afrew explained that SandMaster was overreacting (while he was actually quite calm). Torture King also disagreed with Afrew's statement, and Afrew claimed that he didn't understand what Afrew said (in fact, most people don't think Afrew understands himself either). Afrew tried to prove SandMaster wrong, and accidentially proved him right. Killer118118 made a theory which Afrew agreed to, and SandMaster replied with the following statement instantly crushing the theory: (ACTUAL QUOTE) "killer118118, I will have to disagree with your theory because you seem to have forgotten to apply physics." People tried to return to the Big Bang topic, when SandMaster yelled at them to avoid returning to a flame war about God. Roy proceeded to make an agnostic statement and was proven wrong by nearly everyone, including Afrew. In the end, the question was left unanswered, but predictions show that if it went on the conclusion would be 42. Category:Powder Game Community